


Diplomacia

by DuendeJunior



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rainha de Fogo não imaginava que receberia outra visita da Princesa Jujuba tão cedo. - spoilers do 06x22, "The Cooler"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacia

**Author's Note:**

> e esse é meu presente de amigo-secreto para Sara ♥  
> foi feita uma enorme tentativa pra que full-on sismance acontecesse, mas o produto final talvez esteja mais para "vamos-começar-a-construir-essa-amizade", e o posicionamento da maior parte das vírgulas deve estar errado (meses escrevendo só em inglês cobrando seu preço). mas foi feita com muito carinho. espero que goste s2

 

O dia no Reino de Fogo vinha se desenrolando de forma comum para a Rainha - acordar, lidar com os irmãos e a tia, atender as petições dos súditos, ler os relatórios entregues pelos oficiais do reino, checar se o Gigante de Fogo ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ignorar as caretas que seu pai e Don John faziam para ela e para todos que entravam. Nada fora da rotina havia sido programado. 

Sendo assim, ela imaginou que não podiam recriminá-la por se sobressaltar quando uma figura magra e vestida num traje à prova de fogo apareceu na porta do salão principal e se dirigiu ao trono. 

\- Princesa Juju… Bonnibel? - Após instruir os guardas a sempre exigir honestidade dos visitantes, agora só precisava dar ordens explícitas de que avisassem quem estava à porta e o que a pessoa queria. Imaginou que deveria pelo menos se endireitar na cadeira e recepcionar sua convidada de maneira mais condizente com o posto, mas a surpresa não a deixava pensar direito em como agir naquela situação. 

\- Oi, Phoebe - disse Jujuba, chegando aos pés do trono e levantando a mão num aceno tímido para a Rainha de Fogo. - E o Canelinha, cadê? 

\- Erm… Oi. - A rainha finalmente respondeu. - Dei permissão a Canelinha pra ficar em casa por uns tempos. Jake 2 ficou doente e precisa de alguém pra cuidar dele. 

\- Ah, sim. 

\- Então… Você por aqui de novo? 

\- Pois é. -  Jujuba disse, um sorriso levemente sem graça surgindo em seu rosto. A rainha sabia que a corte inteira as encarava com curiosidade e indagava o que poderia ter acontecido para levar a governante do Reino Doce a prestar uma visita a eles. Afinal, a Princesa Jujubanão costumava fazer simples visitas de cortesia, pelo menos não ao Reino de Fogo. - Escuta… Você se lembra da última vez que nos encontramos, não é?

A Rainha estreitou os olhos. Como se esquecer da tentativa de Jujuba de praticamente acabar com o Reino de Fogo fosse algo fácil de esquecer. Sim, um dos Gigantes de Fogo fora poupado, mas fora por pouco. Mas os cidadãos do Reino não tinham noção da extensão da tragédia e, por mais que Phoebe fizesse o possível para manter a honestidade acima de todos os valores, esse era o tipo de informação que poderia fazer com que alguém planejasse outro golpe e tentasse retirar o Rei de Fogo do lampião mais uma vez.

\- Considerando os problemas que nos obrigaram a pedir ajuda, acho difícil não lembrar. - ela respondeu num tom de voz cauteloso.

\- Hmm, OK. Lembra também que eu disse que não era pra você ficar tão brava porque eu espionava todo mundo?

\- Sim. - A cada palavra a rainha gostava menos do rumo da conversa; e a julgar pelos murmúrios que começaram a correr pelo salão, seus súditos estavam tão preocupados quanto ela.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu à confirmação e deixou a rainha fisicamente desconfortável. Era visível que Jujuba procurava as palavras exatas para anunciar algo importante, mas cada segundo de silêncio da parte dela, mais o murmúrio crescente da corte, só aumentavam a vontade da Rainha de Fogo de queimar a visitante sem mais perguntas.

\- Então… Eu parei minha rede de espionagem remota. De vez.

A rainha piscou.

\- O quê?

Como se imaginasse que as declarações precisariam ser amparadas por uma prova física, Jujuba retirou de sua bolsa um emaranhado de cabos partidos de forma grosseira.

\- Desliguei todas as telas e tranquei a sala de monitoramento assim que voltei pra casa depois daquele dia. E joguei a chave fora também.

A rainha olhou para os pedaços de fio na mão de Jujuba, sem saber bem o que fazer. Claro, era excelente saber que seu reino não estava mais sendo espionado e, portanto, o risco de outro incidente como o que havia destruído os Gigantes de Fogo diminuíra, mas… 

\- … Eu sei que não te conheço há muito tempo, mas nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso, Bonnibel.

Jujuba guardou os cabos na bolsa novamente.

\- Pois é, também não imaginava até pouco tempo. Como cientista, sempre achei bom manter todos sob observação, assim se acontecesse alguma coisa eu já teria os dados necessários para agir. - Ela levantou os olhos e encarou a rainha. - Mas eu prometi que ia te convencer de que não era uma pessoa ruim, não é? Ia ser uma tarefa bem mais difícil se eu mantivesse meu equipamento de espionagem funcionando como sempre.

\- … Oh. - E a sensação de surpresa crescia a cada minuto. A rainha só esperava que nada disso afetasse a volatilidade de suas células, ou qualquer que fosse o nome que Jujuba dava ao fato de que emoções fortes podiam transformá-la numa chama imensa pronta para devorar o mundo. Ela podia ser má, mas destruir reinos - e a visitante, por mais inesperada que fosse - realmente não constava dos planos da semana.

\- Agora vou precisar me acostumar a fazer visitas de diplomacia se quiser saber como as coisas andam nos reinos vizinhos. Mas tudo bem, é um desafio novo. - Jujuba disse com um leve dar de ombros, como se quisesse fazer a tarefa parecer mais fácil do que era.

\- Hmm... OK. - a rainha disse, se levantando do trono. - Não é bom ficar sem aliados, então vou te dar um voto de confiança dessa vez.

A rainha observou o pequeno sorriso confiante de Jujuba enquanto descia a escadinha que levava ao trono, e só esperava que essa tentativa desse mais certo que a última.

\- Quer dar uma olhada no castelo? Não deu tempo de ver muita coisa aquele dia.

\- Claro.

A rainha deu alguns passos em direção à porta que levava a um dos corredores, mas parou de repente e se virou para encarar Jujuba de novo.

\- Espera.

\- O quê?

\- Eu posso mesmo confiar em você com essa bolsa praticamente vazia andando pelo meu castelo?

Jujuba abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas a princípio não conseguiu emitir nenhum som além de “bom…”.

\- Só diga de uma vez que não posso. - disse a rainha.

\- … É, melhor não arriscar. - Jujuba concluiu, tirando a bolsa do ombro e entregando-a para a rainha. - Chama um dos seus guardas pra segurar isso enquanto você me mostra as novidades.

A Rainha de Fogo deu um suspiro profundo e chamou o guarda mais próximo. Bem, pelo menos a princesa admitia que não tinha mudado totalmente da noite para o dia. Um acontecimento do tipo seria ainda mais suspeito.

\- Vigie a bolsa da Princesa Jujuba. - ordenou, passando o objeto para os braços do serviçal. - Vamos, Bonnibel?

\- Vamos.


End file.
